My Kitchen
by LilliaJohnson
Summary: Ten 100-200 word drabbles. JDox. Oneshot. Set to the theme of 'Kitchen'- or at the very least, things found in the kitchen.


_AN: I've never written Scrubs before, so… yeah. Hope this is okay. Be merciful._

_10 drabbles based around the theme of 'Kitchen', specifically items found in the kitchen. It should be said that I wrote these in English class over the past few days, so... no beta-ing. No effort. Just a time-waster._

_Pairing: All the good ones- JDox, vague mentions of Turk/Carla_

_Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour (I hope)_

_Not really connected, but I suppose there is some kind of sequence here. You know... if you squint._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a slow laptop and two pieces of fudge. _

_Enjoy._

**Knife**

He was on the razor edge, ready to tip into oblivion either side. One wrong move and collapse was all that awaited him- like a house of cards against wind. He had to move forward, or never move at all.

That's it. He had to get out of here.

Grabbing his keys, he heaved himself off of his couch and away from the still blaring TV. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't stay alone in the dark like this.

**Glass**

He was beginning to think that rat bastard of a bartender hat watered down the scotch, because it really wasn't helping him any. If anything, it was bringing everything into sharper focus, the events of the day replaying in his head like a broken, fractured clip of black and white movie.

A stream of insults.

A shouted comeback.

A defensive stance.

And that final, yelled question from his protégé. 'What do you _want_ from me?'

In a word? Everything.

**Fork**

This was it. The fork in the road.

Left road to the hospital- blood, pain, suffering, death and Kelso, all rolled together in a mass of brick and scrubs.

Right path to JD- sex, pain, suffering, life and warmth, mixed with blue eyes and gelled-up locks.

Business or pleasure, work or play? Love or hate?

Perry sighed, and turned the wheel.

**Spoon**

"I thought you didn't spoon?"

A soft, sleepy voice dragged him out of the post-coital doze he'd collapsed into. Breathing deeply as he huffed as laugh, he caught the nauseatingly feminine scent of lilacs as the smaller man wiggled slightly against his chest, trying to dislodge an arm pressed between his weight and the mattress.

"Can't really knock it 'til you try in, Pricilla."

**Tongs**

"Duuuude… who the hell do these belong to?"

Turk's appalled baritone echoed throughout the tiny apartment he and JD shared, and floated into the shoebox bathroom his roomie was currently encased in. The surgeon was holding a pair of tongs that no-one had used since he had fished his ring out of the toilet bowl with them. Clamped between them was a pair of silken boxer shorts.

JD poked his head out of the door way and went coral red in seconds. "Mine?" he hazarded, a small, uncomfortable smile on his face as he made sure his threadbare towel was in place before stepping out into the living area.

"Newbette, you seen my-" Perry's voice issued from the recently vacated bathroom and his head came into view from the doorway. He spotted Turk and nodded curtly.

"Gandhi-rella."

Turk promptly fainted.

**Juicer**

"When did this… ya know…" Turk made an odd hand gesture, and JD smiled at his still dazed friend.

"A few months ago. Kinda sudden."

"Huh… cool. Anyone else know?"

"You're the first."

"Huh… okay, then."

And that was all that needed to be said between them. That was all that _could_ have been said anyhow, as a full glass of juice was thrust into the surgeon's face with such force orange pulp slopped out of the side.

"Drink" Perry ordered before heading back to the kitchen. Turk sipped cautiously, quietly wondering if rat poison had been slipped into his glass.

**Timer**

Even though they were fine so far- 5 months and he had yet to commit a homicide- he couldn't help but wonder if there was a limit to them- a deadline where they would fall apart like he and Jordan did (twice).

There was a use-by date coming, he could feel it- a day where JD woke up, looked around and wondered why he was with playing Man-Mum to child that wasn't his, spending his precious free time in an apartment that wasn't home, and shacked up with a man old enough to have been out drinking and partying when he was just learning to speak in full sentences.

Perry was just filler until the next looker turned up. Even he could accept that.

**Salad Bowl**

Rants were beginning to sound like poetry, ear-flicks gave him the warm fuzies, scowls were just up-side down smiles…

JD couldn't stop beaming- to the point that Carla and Elliot dragged him down to cafeteria and tempted him with banana-caramel cupcakes until he broke. By the time he was finished his confession, Carla was torn between pleased for her friends and miffed that not only did Turk know, but not tell her, and Elliot was choking on her pudding and spluttering out, "Why… they… _all gay_… is it me… _frick_-"

"So… we're doing great. Really great. Two peas in a pod. Two croutons in the oven. Two pieces of perfectly ripened cherry tomato stuck together by creamy French dressing-"

"Bambi?"

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at your salad."

**Blender**

There was a mishmash of items scattered around the apartment, from the doorway to the couch and into the bedrooms. A shot-glass with a few droplets of scotch still lingering in the bottom sat next to a purple and green dinosaur made by a child's hand. A candy wrapper was hidden between two Wiggles DVD's. A stuffed dog near the door had a tiny jacket over its ears and an umbrella propped up against its' neck.

A myriad of memories, attached to every scrap of paper, gathered over months, evidence of his unconventional family. Said family was curled up on the couch, Jack drawing something with lasers and JD sketching some sort of animal- Perry was betting on a unicorn.

They looked good there. Together, in his apartment. JD caught him staring and he shrugged.

"Just noticing you're more of a Mommy than Jordan, Gertrude."

The younger man smiled at the blend of compliment and insult, and went back to his drawing, Jack colouring in his picture with violent reds and pale blues.

**Oven**

It was baking hot in Perry's apartment when JD finally made it home after his shift. Cursing the unpredictable weather, he kicked off his shoes in a desperate bid to lower his body temperature and stretched out on the couch where the older doctor was taking sips of scotch between pressing the cold glass to his forehead.

"Hot, are we?" JD grinned slightly as Perry shifted to scowl at him.

"Wouldn't your unique habitat be more climate controlled and absent of hostile predators, Newbie?"

JD's grin widened, and despite the smothering warmth, he moved slightly closer to his mentor-turned-lover. "You keep forgetting I don't live there anymore."

"Don't make me regret this, princess."

_AN II: So that was it. Comments, critiques, hell, I'll even accept flames. They'll be ignored, but I'll accept them…_

_Also I'm thinking of writing down that argument that they had, what spawned it, yadda yadda yadda…_


End file.
